Myencephalis
The term Myencephalis refers to any species that has distinct physical characteristics that make it resemble food, or have a biological makeup consisting of food-like body parts. There are also sub groups devoted to the different types of food that makes up the species. The sub groups are Grain, Sweets, Dairy, Vegetable, Meat, or Fruit. The term Myencephalis does not apply to any species that is used as food but does not resemble or is made of food. Examples: Caramel Tree Candy Horse Candy Sheep Bacon Birds Salamiguanas Sausage Ferrets Meaty Mammoths Olive Beetles Scrambled Egg Monsters Noodle Dragons Tea Spirits Competing Hypothoses There are two schools of thought on Myencephalis. One is the Tree of Food Hypothesis, which posits that all Myencephalitic organisms are descended from a common ancestor called Myencin. The other is the Telekinetic Myencephalitication Hypothesis, which states that telekinetic waves from another universe have stimulated the evolution of living things several times, causing them to mutate to look like food, which people in that universe were thinking about or were eating. Tree of Food Hypothesis All species under Myencephalis are distantly genetically related. All of these species are descended from a far-back evolutionary ancestor. They were race of food-creatures which evolved over time, and branched off into many different species of animals and plants. This process happened over millions of years, and natural selection seemed to favor almost all food groups that grew out of the original species. The original species was known as Myencin, and fossils of them have been found across otherworld. From what biologists know, a typical Myencin would have physical attributes based upon what food group they belonged to. All Myencin looked like translucent balls of ooze, with hardly any skeletal structure or organs. Their food group was determined by the variety of food that could be seen floating inside it. For example, in a dairy Myencin, one could see a glass of milk or some cheese floating in the center of the ooze. Scientists have determined that their main form of locomotion was rolling. Due to a unique evolutionary defect, the Myencin could interbreed with any other species to produce live offspring. For example, today's noodle dragons are a result of grain Myencin breeding with dragons. Telekinetic Myencephalitication Hypothesis Telekinetic Waves from another universe transmit thoughts about delicious food into the spirits of individual animals, who start to take on food-like characteristics in their DNA. Possible readings for these waves have been made by Spirit Array Dishes, but their ability to transform animals hasn't been thoroughly proven. It is posited that animals with partial Myencephalis, such as the Scrambled Egg On Toast Faced Goat and the Jam and Crumpets Tailed Mongoose, are examples of animals effected less thoroughly by the Myencephalitic Waves. Telekinetic Myencephaliticatists argue that Tree of Food Hypothesis fails to explain cases such as these, but Tree of Foodists disagree. Telekinetic Waves detected by SADs are often detected emanating from the Island of the Fourth Wall, and some Telekinetic Myencephaliticatists think that some kind of dimensional rift may exists there. Most Telekinetic Myencephalitication also agree that creatures like the Toaster Oven Bear and the Fork Nosed Turtle Dog are also influenced by Telekinetic Waves. Gastrobiologists Gastrobiologists are scientists who study Myencephalitic organisms. They are the most overweight scientists in the world, as they regularly eat their subjects after experimenting on them. The act of eating is also an experiment, as Gastrobiologists are interested in the differing flavours of Myencephalitic organisms.